Barbie and the Secret Door/Gallery
Images from the 2014 film Barbie and the Secret Door. Official Stills Barbie_and_The_Secret_Door_Official_Stills_1.jpg Barbie_and_The_Secret_Door_Official_Stills_2.jpg Barbie_and_The_Secret_Door_Official_Stills_3.jpg Barbie_and_The_Secret_Door_Official_Stills_4.jpg Barbie_and_The_Secret_Door_Official_Stills_5.jpg Barbie_and_The_Secret_Door_Official_Stills_6.jpg Barbie-barbie-movies-37484466-1368-920.jpg Barbie-barbie-movies-37484463-895-527.jpg New-Pictures-from-Barbie-barbie-movies-37765670-470-245.jpg New-Pictures-from-Barbie-barbie-movies-37765671-452-370.jpg New-Pictures-from-Barbie-barbie-movies-37765672-452-354.jpg New-Pictures-from-Barbie-barbie-movies-37765673-400-647.jpg Promotional Images Barbia-and-the-secret-door-barbie-movies-36952341-500-186.jpg Barbie-and-the-secret-door-barbie-movies-36952346-320-342.jpg BfVqzlsCcAAul94.jpg|Nori's basic doll used for Barbie's New Chinese Lunar Year Tweet on Twitter 1557631 10152575805514466 843677325 n.jpg Barbie_and_The_Secret_Door_Soundtrack.png Secret Door Banner.png Barbie_and_The_Secret_Door_Banner.png Princess_Alexa_with_Book_Pose.png ND_Vertical_MattelShopSaleSD_tcm718-113161.png Nori Alexa and Romy.JPG 080614_Secret_Door_Trailer_Characters_tcm718-113021.png Secret Door Toys.JPG 080614_Fairy_Wishlist_Toys_tcm718-113058.png 080614_Secret_Door_Trailer_ForegroundFlowers_tcm718-113023.png 080614_Fairy_Wishlist_SceneryBG_tcm718-113050.png Barbie_and_The_Secret_Door_Available_on_iTunes_Poster.jpg Barbie_and_The_Secret_Door_Banner_2.png 082014_Secret_Door_Page_Foreground_tcm718-113337.png 082014_Secret_Door_Page_CastleBG_tcm718-113334.png 082014_Secret_Door_Page_FloatingHats_tcm718-113336.png 082014_Secret_Door_VideoMixer_Foreground_tcm718-113342.png Barbie_and_The_Secret_Door_Banner_3.png Concept Art Secret Door Concept Art - 1.jpg Secret Door Concept Art - 2.jpg Secret Door Concept Art - 3.jpg Secret Door Concept Art - 4.jpg|Initial Sketch Secret Door Concept Art - 5.jpg|3D Maquette Secret Door Concept Art - 6.jpg|Final Concept Painting Secret Door Concept Art - 7.jpg Secret Door Concept Art - 8.jpg|3D Maquette Secret Door Concept Art - 9.jpg|Final Concept Painting Secret Door Concept Art - 10.jpg Secret Door Concept Art - 11.jpg Secret Door Concept Art - 12.jpg Secret Door Concept Art - 13.jpg|3D Maquette Secret Door Concept Art - 14.jpg Secret Door Concept Art - 15.jpg|3D Maquette Secret Door Concept Art - 16.jpg Secret Door Concept Art - 17.jpg Secret Door Concept Art - 18.jpg Maluiciaevilqueen1.jpg|Malucia as evil queen 1 Maluiciaevilqueen2.jpg|Malucia as evil queen 2 maluciadp1.jpg|Malucia in diamond carriage Maluciadp4.png|Malucia's diamond carriage Maluiciasrevenge1a.jpg|Malucias revenge maluciasvictroryparty.jpg Book Illustrations 10479704_576027412511914_2309770683184901152_n.jpg 10402565_576027492511906_4968025885293310646_n.jpg 1525127_576027775845211_8384539025269769450_n.jpg Barbie-and-the-Secret-Door-the-book-barbie-movies-37358032-480-360.jpg Barbie-and-the-Secret-Door-the-book-barbie-movies-37358025-480-360.jpg Barbie-and-the-Secret-Door-the-book-barbie-movies-37358027-480-360.jpg Barbie-and-the-Secret-Door-the-book-barbie-movies-37358028-480-360.jpg Barbie-and-the-Secret-Door-the-book-barbie-movies-37358029-480-360.jpg Barbie-and-the-Secret-Door-the-book-barbie-movies-37358030-480-360.jpg Barbie-and-the-Secret-Door-the-book-barbie-movies-37358031-480-360.jpg Book Illustration of Secret Door_1.jpeg Book Illustration of Secret Door_2.jpeg Book Illustration of Secret Door_3.jpeg Book Illustration of Secret Door_4.jpeg Book Illustration of Secret Door_5.jpeg Book Illustration of Secret Door_6.jpeg Book Illustration of Secret Door_7.jpeg Book Illustration of Secret Door_8.jpeg Book Illustration of Secret Door_9.jpeg Book Illustration of Secret Door_10.jpeg Book Illustration of Secret Door_11.jpeg Teaser Screenshots Barbie-Movies-image-barbie-movies-36655538-500-281.png|Alexa with a butterfly Barbie-Movies-image-barbie-movies-36655540-500-281.png Barbie-Movies-image-barbie-movies-36655541-500-281.png|The Secret Door Barbie-Movies-image-barbie-movies-36655543-500-281.png Barbie-Movies-image-barbie-movies-36655544-500-281.png|Alexa opens the door Barbie-Movies-image-barbie-movies-36655547-500-281.png|Alexa enters into the door Barbie-Movies-image-barbie-movies-36655550-500-281.png|Alex twirls in her gown Barbie-Movies-image-barbie-movies-36655555-500-281.png|Alexa in her princess gown Barbie-Movies-image-barbie-movies-36655558-500-281.png|Romy Swimming Barbie-Movies-image-barbie-movies-36655559-500-281.png|Nori flying Barbie-Movies-image-barbie-movies-36655561-500-281.png|Alexa with Nori and Romy Barbie-Movies-image-barbie-movies-36655571-500-281.png|Alexa giving glitter to Romy's tail Barbie-Movies-image-barbie-movies-36655573-500-281.png|Alexa giving glitter to Nori's wings Barbie-Movies-image-barbie-movies-36655576-500-281.png|Together Barbie-Movies-image-barbie-movies-36655577-500-281.png|Alexa, Romy and Nori Singing Screenshots Secret-Door-trailer-barbie-movies-37108776-500-281.png Secret-Door-trailer-barbie-movies-37108773-500-281.png Secret-Door-trailer-barbie-movies-37108768-500-281.png Secret-Door-trailer-barbie-movies-37108763-500-281.png Secret-Door-trailer-barbie-movies-37108754-500-281.png Secret-Door-trailer-barbie-movies-37108752-500-281.png Secret-Door-trailer-barbie-movies-37108745-500-281.png Secret-Door-trailer-barbie-movies-37108739-500-281.png Secret-Door-trailer-barbie-movies-37108732-500-281.png Secret-Door-trailer-barbie-movies-37108720-500-281.png Secret-Door-trailer-barbie-movies-37108709-500-281.png Secret-Door-trailer-barbie-movies-37108706-500-281.png Secret-Door-trailer-barbie-movies-37108705-500-281.png Secret-Door-trailer-barbie-movies-37108703-500-281.png Secret-Door-trailer-barbie-movies-37108698-500-281.png Secret-Door-trailer-barbie-movies-37108688-500-281.png Secret-Door-trailer-barbie-movies-37108686-500-281.png Secret-Door-trailer-barbie-movies-37108685-500-281.png Secret-Door-trailer-barbie-movies-37108684-500-281.png Secret-Door-trailer-barbie-movies-37108677-500-281.png Secret-Door-trailer-barbie-movies-37108674-500-281.png Secret-Door-trailer-barbie-movies-37108673-500-281.png Secret-Door-trailer-barbie-movies-37108672-500-281.png Secret-Door-trailer-barbie-movies-37108670-500-281.png Secret-Door-trailer-barbie-movies-37108669-500-281.png Secret-Door-trailer-barbie-movies-37108667-500-281.png Secret-Door-trailer-barbie-movies-37108666-500-281.png Secret-Door-trailer-barbie-movies-37108658-500-281.png Secret-Door-trailer-barbie-movies-37108657-500-281.png Secret-Door-trailer-barbie-movies-37108655-500-281.png Secret-Door-trailer-barbie-movies-37108654-500-281.png Secret-Door-trailer-barbie-movies-37108651-500-281.png Secret-Door-trailer-barbie-movies-37108650-500-281.png Maluciastatue.PNG RomySecretDoor-4.jpg RomySecretDoor-3.jpg RomySecretDoor-2.jpg RomySecretDoor-1.jpg RomyNoriSecretDoor-1.jpg NoriSecretDoor-4.jpg NoriSecretDoor-3.jpg NoriSecretDoor-2.jpg RomyNoriAlexaSecretDoor-1.jpg AlexaSecretDoor-31.jpg AlexaSecretDoor-29.jpg AlexaSecretDoor-28.jpg AlexaSecretDoor-27.jpg AlexaSecretDoor-26.jpg AlexaSecretDoor-25.jpg AlexaSecretDoor-24.jpg AlexaSecretDoor-23.jpg AlexaSecretDoor-22.jpg AlexaSecretDoor-21.jpg AlexaSecretDoor-20.jpg AlexaSecretDoor-19.jpg AlexaSecretDoor-18.jpg AlexaSecretDoor-17.jpg AlexaSecretDoor-16.jpg AlexaSecretDoor-15.jpg AlexaSecretDoor-14.jpg AlexaSecretDoor-13.jpg AlexaSecretDoor-12.jpg AlexaSecretDoor-11.jpg AlexaSecretDoor-10.jpg AlexaSecretDoor-9.jpg AlexaSecretDoor-8.jpg AlexaSecretDoor-7.jpg AlexaSecretDoor-6.jpg Nori-flying.JPG Malucia-smile.JPG Malucia-castle.JPG Princess-alexa-nori-romy.JPG Alexa-gown.JPG Malucia-barbie-movies-37460771-500-281.jpg Malucia-barbie-movies-37460748-500-281.jpg Malucia-barbie-movies-37460713-500-281.jpg Malucia-barbie-movies-37460716-500-281.jpg Malucia-barbie-movies-37460708-500-281.jpg Malucia-barbie-movies-37460714-500-281.jpg Malucia-barbie-movies-37460769-500-281.jpg Malucia-barbie-movies-37460750-500-281.jpg Malucia-barbie-movies-37460738-1366-768.jpg Malucia-barbie-movies-37460764-500-281.jpg Malucia-barbie-movies-37460715-500-281.jpg Malucia-barbie-movies-37460702-500-281.jpg Malucia-barbie-movies-37460703-500-281.jpg Malucia-barbie-movies-37460712-500-281.jpg Malucia-barbie-movies-37460696-500-281.jpg Malucia-barbie-movies-37460765-500-281.jpg Malucia-barbie-movies-37460753-500-281.jpg Malucia-barbie-movies-37460735-500-281.jpg Malucia-barbie-movies-37460731-500-281.jpg Princess-Alexa-barbie-movies-37460547-1366-768.jpg Princess-Alexa-barbie-movies-37460545-1366-768.jpg Princess-Alexa-barbie-movies-37460542-1366-768.jpg Princess-Alexa-barbie-movies-37460539-1366-768.jpg Princess-Alexa-barbie-movies-37460533-1366-768.jpg Princess-Alexa-barbie-movies-37460529-1366-699.jpg Princess-Alexa-barbie-movies-37460527-1366-768.jpg Princess-Alexa-barbie-movies-37460526-1366-768.jpg Princess-Alexa-barbie-movies-37460524-1366-768.jpg Princess-Alexa-barbie-movies-37460522-1366-768.jpg Princess-Alexa-barbie-movies-37460480-1366-768.jpg Princess-Alexa-barbie-movies-37460477-1366-768.jpg Princess-Alexa-barbie-movies-37460536-1366-768.jpg Nori-barbie-movies-37460689-1366-768.jpg Nori-barbie-movies-37460687-1366-768.jpg Nori-barbie-movies-37460660-1366-768.jpg Nori-barbie-movies-37460655-1366-768.jpg Nori-barbie-movies-37460631-1366-768.jpg Nori-barbie-movies-37460628-1366-768.jpg Nori-barbie-movies-37460626-1366-768.jpg Nori-barbie-movies-37460599-1366-768.jpg Nori-and-princess-Alexa-barbie-movies-37460684-1366-768.jpg Nori-and-princess-Alexa-barbie-movies-37460677-1366-768.jpg Nori-and-princess-Alexa-barbie-movies-37460671-1366-768.jpg Romy-barbie-movies-37460625-1366-768.jpg Romy-barbie-movies-37460623-1366-768.jpg Romy-barbie-movies-37460621-1366-768.jpg Romy-barbie-movies-37460620-1366-768.jpg Romy-barbie-movies-37460619-1366-768.jpg Romy-barbie-movies-37460611-1366-768.jpg Romy-barbie-movies-37460607-1366-768.jpg Romy-barbie-movies-37460605-1366-768.jpg Romy-barbie-movies-37460594-1366-768.jpg -Romy-and-Nori-barbie-movies-37460624-1366-704.jpg Nori-and-Romy-barbie-movies-37460650-1366-768.jpg Nori-and-Romy-barbie-movies-37460645-1366-768.jpg Nori-and-Romy-barbie-movies-37460596-1366-768.jpg Alexamountianousregion.JPG Zsinniadark.JPG Zoinniarollinghills.JPG Zinninadraining.JPG Zinniawaiting.JPG Zinniatunnel.JPG Zinniaspirals.JPG Zinniaspiralhills.JPG Zinniasoft.JPG Zinniasecretgrove.JPG Zinniarestoring.JPG Zinniaportal.JPG Zinniaocean.JPG Zinnianscheer.JPG Zinnianrestoring.JPG Zinnianlake.JPG Zinniangrapes.JPG Zinniameeting.JPG Zinniamagicgone.JPG Zinniahillscolorless.JPG Zinniahill.JPG Zinniahidingplace.JPG Zinniahiddengrovedrained.JPG Zinniahidden.JPG Zinniagrove.JPG Zinniagrapesdraining.JPG Zinniagrapes.JPG Zinniaforest.JPG Zinniaflowersdraining.JPG Zinniafield.JPG Zinniafairies.JPG Zinniafaded.JPG Zinniadarkforest.JPG Zinniacastlrbridges.JPG Zinniacastledistance.JPG Zinnaispiral.JPG Zinnaimrmqidwhsiper.JPG Zinnaimermaidpearls.JPG Zinnaimermaid.JPG Zinnaihillunderside.JPG Zinnaigrapgesrestored.JPG Zinnaigrapesresotre.JPG Zinnaiflowersrestore.JPG Zinnaifairiesdance.JPG Zinnaientrance.JPG Zinnaibridge.JPG Zinnagreengrove.JPG Ziniaplatforms.JPG Yourhere.JPG Maluciazap.JPG Maluciayell.JPG Maluciayearn.JPG Maluciaworried.JPG Maluciawicked.JPG Maluciawat.JPG Maluciavillainsong.JPG Maluciavicrtorious.JPG Maluciaunicornimages.JPG Maluciaunhinged.JPG Maluciauhoh.JPG Maluciatwirling.JPG Maluciatrpogsfloat.JPG Maluciatrogscower.JPG Maluciatrog.JPG Maluciatragic.JPG Maluciathroneroom.JPG Maluciathrone.JPG Maluciathoughtful.JPG Maluciateasing.JPG Maluciateapot.JPG Maluciatea.JPG Maluciatall.JPG Maluciasweep.JPG Maluciasurprised.JPG Maluciastill1.JPG Maluciasteaparty.JPG Maluciastauecher.JPG Maluciastatuemagic.JPG Maluciasrise.JPG Maluciasquint.JPG Maluciaspirals.JPG Maluciaspin.JPG Maluciaspeedlines.JPG Maluciasong.JPG Maluciasniff.JPG Maluciasnicker.JPG Maluciasneer.JPG Maluciasneaky.JPG Maluciasmug.JPG Maluciaready.JPG Maluciainnocent.JPG Maluciaimperious.JPG Maluciaorders.JPG Maluciaproud.JPG Maluciapoke.JPG Maluciapleased.JPG Maluciaplayful.JPG Maluciaplatform.JPG Maluciapatient.JPG Maluciaparentswalk.JPG Maluciaparentsspoil.JPG Maluciaparentschide.JPG Maluciaparents.JPG Maluciaarrogant.JPG Maluciaargue.JPG Maluciaannoyed.JPG Maluciaannoyd.JPG Maluciaannoy.JPG Maluciaangled.JPG Maluciaalexaduel.JPG Maluciaalexa.JPG Maluciasmirking.JPG Maluciasmirk.JPG Maluciasmiling.JPG Maluciasinging.JPG Maluciasing.JPG Maluciashrug.JPG Maluciashrinking.JPG Maluciashadows.JPG Maluciaselfpitty.JPG Maluciaselfiosh.JPG Maluciasdorable.JPG Maluciascepterpoint.JPG Maluciascepterlarge.JPG Maluciascepterheadpiece.JPG Maluciascepter.JPG Maluciascary.JPG Maluciadressrecede.JPG Maluciadress.JPG Maluciadismissive.JPG Maluciadisbelief.JPG Maluciadeliberatelycute.JPG Maluciadance.JPG Maluciafrustrated.JPG Maluciafocusing.JPG Maluciafocus.JPG Maluciafloat.JPG Maluciagrumpycake.JPG Maluciagrumpoy.JPG Maluciagrodlin.JPG Maluciagrinning.JPG Maluciagrin.JPG Maluciagrimace.JPG Maluciagreedy.JPG Maluciagravity.JPG Maluciagloat.JPG Maluciaglance.JPG Maluciagiggle.JPG Maluciagiantzap.JPG Maluciagiant.JPG Maluciahuh.JPG Maluciahugedress.JPG Malucialistening.JPG Malucialaugh.JPG Maluciazap.JPG Maluciacutecreepy.JPG Maluciacute.JPG Maluciacurious.JPG Maluciacrush.JPG Maluciacrowndetail.JPG Maluciacreepy.JPG Maluciachase.JPG Maluciachariot.JPG Maluciaceebrate.JPG Maluciacakepretty.JPG Maluciacakedress.JPG Maluciacackle.JPG Maluciabraced.JPG Maluciabowdown.JPG Maluciablast.JPG Maluciabeam.JPG Maluciabattle.JPG Maluciabadacting.JPG Maluciaback.JPG Malucianoooo.JPG Malucianolaspin.JPG Malucianola.JPG Malucianoaltug.JPG Malucianiticpation.JPG Maluciamap.JPG Maluciamagiccast.JPG Queenofzinnia.JPG Yourhere.JPG Alexamountianousregion.JPG Alexachased.JPG Alexaprone.JPG Alexalevitated.JPG Alexahelpless.JPG Alexaflung.JPG Alexafinalbattle.JPG Younglingfaiyrpearls.JPG Youinglinfairies.JPG Youglinffairies.JPG Nolascepterpoint.JPG Secrettunnel.JPG Secretttunnel.JPG Returntothecastle.JPG Noricastle.JPG Waterdsurf.JPG Romywater.JPG Noristruggle.JPG Romystruggle.JPG Romynorieager.JPG Romyawkward.JPG Zlexafountain.JPG Romycute.JPG Queenunicornfunny.JPG Purpleunicorn.JPG Princesswand.JPG Princesssavesfriends.JPG Princessreward.JPG Princesslayerdragon.JPG Princessdragon.JPG Princessalexatunnel.JPG Princessalexaromy.JPG Princessalexaread.JPG Princessalexapinkdreses.JPG Princessalexanori.JPG Princessalexahilltoip.JPG Princessalexahide.JPG Princessalexahesitant.JPG Princessalexagrove.JPG Princessalexafloat.JPG Noriunsure.JPG Jenansamanthaalexa.JPG Grasschange.JPG Flyinglilypad.JPG Brookhurstalexa.JPG Alexwqings.JPG Alexstarfade.JPG Alexstar.JPG Alexiromygoodbye.JPG Alexazinniansky.JPG Alexazinnianocean.JPG Alexaworried.JPG Alexawaterplatform.JPG Alexawandnuzzle.JPG Alexawandgone.JPG Alexawanddrain.JPG Alexawand.JPG Alexawaltz.JPG Alexaurious.JPG Alexauniorngoodbye.JPG Alexaunicornride.JPG Alexaunicorn.JPG Alexaunhurt.JPG Alexaunciorntrio.JPG Alexatwirl.JPG Alexatiara.JPG Alexathroneroom.JPG Alexastrained.JPG Alexasparkles.JPG Alexasparkle.JPG Alexasmiling.JPG Princessalexahilltoip.JPG ALEXAHESITENT.JPG Alexahelp.JPG Alexaheartwarming.JPG Alexahappy.JPG Alexahallway.JPG Princessalexaarrow.JPG Alexabookhug.JPG Alexabookeager.JPG Alexabook.JPG Alexmothergrandmother.JPG Alexagrandmoter.JPG Alexagrandmadress.JPG Alexawaltz.JPG Alexafamily.JPG Alexamother.JPG Alexafialedress.JPG Alexadressbottom.JPG Alexadressappraisal.JPG Alexadress.JPG Brookhurstalexa.JPG Alexafriendsdance.JPG Alexafriends.JPG Alexaconfident.JPG Alexstarfade.JPG Alexafairies.JPG Aleafalling.JPG Alexapinkflower.JPG Alexamagicflowers.JPG Alexaflying.JPG Alexaflowerbloom.JPG Alexaflower.JPG Alexablueflower.JPG Aleaflowertrail.JPG Alexaarrette.JPG Alexaamazed.JPG Alexacaptured.JPG Alexacut.JPG Alexadanceoutfit.JPG Alexadoorframe.JPG Alexadoorclose.JPG Alexafinale.JPG Alexafinaldrain.JPG Alexafirghtened.JPG Princessalexahesitant.JPG Alexahappy.JPG Alexaheartwarming.JPG Princessalexaread.JPG Alexainagination.JPG Alexamagicswirls.JPG Alexamagicdrain.JPG Alexapet.JPG Alexawaterplatform.JPG Alexaplatform.JPG Alexaothersworried.JPG Jenansamanthaalexa.JPG Grasschange.JPG Alexaproud.JPG Alexaportal.JPG Alexapology.JPG Alexareturnshome.JPG Alexabridgehome.JPG Alexarope.JPG Alexarun.JPG Alexasacrifice.JPG Alexasurrenders.JPG Alexaspeech.JPG Alexasmug.JPG Alexasmile.JPG Alexasly.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37659361-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37659201-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37659139-1152-648.jpg Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37659117-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37658736-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37658733-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37658659-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37658589-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37658621-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37658896-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37658614-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37658660-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37658763-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37658620-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37658602-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37658738-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37658725-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37658925-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37659520-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37659517-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37658991-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37658990-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37658988-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37658982-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37658978-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37659074-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37658993-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37659002-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37658935-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37659431-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37659023-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37659415-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37659388-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37659375-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37659147-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37659346-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37659156-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37659258-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37659232-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37659203-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37659194-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37659106-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37659335-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37659281-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37659027-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37659331-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37659310-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37659306-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37659287-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37659265-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37659214-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37659026-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37659225-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37659222-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37658313-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37658317-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37658295-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37658322-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37658324-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37658437-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37658439-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37658450-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37658601-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37658452-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37658473-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37658626-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37658737-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37658446-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37658475-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37658498-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37658574-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37658494-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37658517-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37658468-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37658584-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37658591-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37658606-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37658800-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37658636-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37658785-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37658818-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37658826-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37658655-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37658480-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37658491-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37658536-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37658753-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37658820-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37658840-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37658492-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37658865-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37658831-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37658488-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37658528-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37658686-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37658522-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37658748-1152-648.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37658653-1152-648.JPG Romy-Secret-Door.jpg Screenshot 2015-01-09 at 7.19.28 PM.png A9621e8f7ec5132965fa03ce0544bfc0.jpg Screenshot 2015-01-24 at 7.50.10 AM.png Screenshot 2015-01-24 at 7.49.41 AM.png Screenshot 2015-01-24 at 7.49.39 AM.png Screenshot 2015-01-24 at 7.49.23 AM.png Screenshot 2015-01-23 at 1.56.18 PM.png Screenshot 2015-01-23 at 1.56.12 PM.png Screenshot 2015-01-23 at 1.55.52 PM.png malucjaandmirror.png|Malucia and Mirror 1 malucialookperfectly.png|Malucia and Mirror 2 maluciaiamsobeautiful.png|Malucja and mirror 3 maluciaok.jpg|Malucia and Nola 1 maluciastaythere.png|Malucia and Nola 2 maluciaandstatue.png|Malucja and her statue maluciaverycute.jpg|Princess Malucia statuetransformation.jpg|Malucia's statue magic transformation throneroomscene1.jpg throneroomscene2.jpg Maluciasstatue.jpg|Rare photo not transformed Malucia's statue malucianolastatue.png|Malucia, Nola and statue (tall crown, not a sash!) akexia100.png throom1a.png|Another throne room scene - Sniff and Whiff arriving Arianneback.png Alexastruggle1.png Alexadad.png Nolanupagadi.png misschiefcaketwo.jpg misschiefworried.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Barbie and The Secret Door Galleries